hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Shark
A shark is a playable character in all of the Hungry Shark series. Some sharks have enemy versions. The player can only eat the enemy versions if using that shark or a stronger one. However, in some installments, you can eat sharks bigger then you are. However, the currently only games where you can do that are Hungry Shark: Night, Hungry Shark Evolution (Gold Rush), and Hungry Shark World (Mega Gold Rush). The Hungry Shark trilogy features only one shark, a Great white shark, which also has a Mega form. Its appearance is similar to the one in Hungry Shark Evolution. Hungry Shark: Night has three sharks: Tiger Shark which is unlocked by default, but the Great White Shark and Hammerhead Shark must be purchased using real money, or by watching some videos. However, there is a very high chance you must purchase them with real money, as for many players, you cannot watch any ads anymore. Hungry Shark Evolution has the second most sharks,along with three special sharks (All regular sharks need the previous one at level 10 with 100% exp. to be unlocked or the player could use gems to buy the locked shark): Reef Shark - The first shark and unlocked at the beginning of the game. Has a small diet and has low health and low boost. However, the lowest health drain of all, meaning it could stay idle longer then a Megalodon. Cost: A few seconds. Mako Shark - A mediocre shark. Has a bigger diet and costs 1500 gold. Fairly low health drain and a little more health. Better boost. Cost: '''2000 coins, 20 gems. Hammerhead Shark - A pretty decent shark. Has a medium diet and costs 6000 gold. Has some good health and health drain. Better boost. '''Cost: '''3500 coins, 60 gems. Tiger Shark - A good shark for dangerous prey. Can eat pufferfish even when they are inflated. Can go in deep waters and has even better health then the Hammerhead. '''Cost: 15000 coins, 200 gems. Great White Shark - The best shark out of all the 5 basic. A very good diet, includes mines and jellyfish. Cost: 35000 coins, 750 gems. Megalodon - A giant monster shark capable of eating most prey. Large amount of health, but very fast drain. Cost: 50000 coins, 900 gems. Big Daddy - Third most powerful shark in the game. Can eat almost everything and very large health, but very fast drain too. Cost: 150,000 coins, 900 gems. Mr Snappy - It's able to eat everything but toxic cans and volcano jets. It has the second largest health and it's very fast. Great amount of health with very, very fast drain. Cost: 250,000 coins, 900 gems. Alan, Destroyer of Worlds - The strongest shark in the game, with an enormous health bar. Cost: '350,000 coins, 900 gems. '''Top secret lab sharks '(To be unlock them, The player must find the Top Secret Lab first): ' Electro Shark - Same diet as the Tiger Shark, but has a small boost bar. When it boosts it electrocutes prey nearby, paralyzing them and giving double points. '''Cost' 25,000 gold, 250 gems. Ice Shark - Same diet as Great White, but slows down when boosting. When it boosts it freezes nearby prey and slows the shark down. Frozen prey give 2x Points. Cost 75,000 gold, 450 gems. Robo Shark - Powerful shark. Same diet as Mega except for Mega Mines and boats. Cannot boost in water, but can fly out of water at high speeds. It can consume mines and use them as ammunition, then fire them and kill prey, even those it wouldn't be able to eat normally, like enemy Big Daddy. Cost 180,000 gold, 900 gems. Hungry Shark World has the most sharks so far. All of them are alive today except for Megalodon, which spoiler alert, is unlocked when all XXL sharks are unlocked. The sharks are: Blacktip Reef Shark - The starter shark of the game, similar to the Reef Shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. Is a XS-sized shark and the only one. Whitetip Reef Shark - The shark after the Blacktip, is slightly bigger and colored differently. Some say it looks like it's shy or sad. Some others say it looks like it is female. Is an S-sized shark. Porbeagle - The Porbeagle is very similar to the great white. It comes after the Whitetip Reef Shark, and it has a attitude change. Is an S-sized shark. Blue Shark - A rather sleek shark. Pretty thin, but pretty quick too. Is an S-sized shark. Sand Shark - A oddly shaped shark. Has a powerful bite, and strong too. Is an M-sized shark. Thresher Shark - The thresher shark is pretty quick. It has a large tail too. The pupils are so close to the front that sometimes the player finds it hard to see them. Is an M-sized shark. Smooth Hammerhead - The smooth hammerhead has pretty average stats, with a classic look. Is an M-sized Shark. Goblin Shark - The first large shark. Has good stamina and health. Has a long snout just like the real one. Is a L-sized shark. Bull Shark - Another classic looking shark. Has a powerful bite, and is pretty short. Is a L-sized shark. Mako SharkMako Shark - A quick, freaky, shark. It may be the second shark obtained in Evolution, but is obtained much later in World. Is an L-sized shark. Megamouth Shark - A big shark. Large, and powerful. Is a bit short for it's size, but is large too. Is the first XL shark. Great Hammerhead - Another classic. Larger then the Smooth Hammerhead, and more powerful. Is an XL shark. Tiger Shark - A strong shark. It is quick, powerful, and has a fine boost, but has lower health then most if not all XL sharks. Is an XL shark. Basking Shark - The first XXL, is one of the 3 filter feeders in the game. Strong and powerful, with a large mouth. Whale shark - Another one of the XXL sharks. It actually looks like a whale and is very powerful as well. Very large. Great White Shark Great White Shark - A powerful shark. Appearing in every game, it is one of the most popular sharks, and the most powerful sharks. Is the last XXL shark. Megalodon - The largest shark ever. Has a mega diet. Appears in the background of the loading screen. Powerful, Mega-sized, Deadly. The first, last, and only !! shark as of now. More coming soon! Sharks Category:Mystery Category:Hungry Shark: Part 2 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 1 Category:Hungry Shark: Part 3 Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hungry Shark: Night Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Fish